


Dreams Doesn't Exist (At Least Not Anymore)

by GioVannano31



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Clarke, Cheating, Co-workers Relatonship, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Law Firm, Lawyer Lexa, Pregnancy, Unexpected Pegnancy, small time jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioVannano31/pseuds/GioVannano31
Summary: Clarke and Lexa had been having a very good relationship for years until something happens and change their lives completly.OrAfter all Lexa has gone through she's finally happy. Clarke's always had the perfect life until it's destroyed.Can love save what they had or is going to be too late?(Not very good at summaries).





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, this is my first fic ever. I had been having this story in my mind for a long time and I wanted to write it. Be easy on my it's my first one plus I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. Comments and suggestions are well received :)

Lexa was getting ready for her first day at school. It was her second year at the law school in Polis University, one of the bests in the country.

She couldn’t help the sad smile on her lips when she saw her reflection on the mirror. Her life hadn’t been easy, when she was born her mom gave her in adoption when doctors told her about her ‘condition’.

After being ten years in an orphan runned by the worst person ever, Nia Queen, she finally found a loving home and for first time in her life she knew how it felt to love someone and being loved. Alexei and Claire Woods gave her the life she always dreamt about, sadly dreams don’t last forever.

When she turned up fifteen they died in a car accident, she was devastated. Gustus a family friend and dad of Anya, her best friend, adopted her without thinking. She was very thankful for that.

Now after all she went trough she belonged to somewhere, her dreams were coming true everything was perfect.

With one final look she gathered her thing and went downstairs with her family.

_ ‘‘Good morning everyone’’ She said enthisiastically.

_ ‘‘Hi honey, good morning’’ Gustus answered ‘‘Ready for your first day after vacations?’’

_ ‘‘I was born ready dad’’ She answered happily while eating a bite of eggs with jam ‘‘I can’t wait to see what’s coming.’’

_ ‘‘Lexa hi, is good to see you again’’ Indra said warmly. ‘‘If you don’t mind I want to talk with you at lunch, can you met me at the field?’’ She asked

_ ‘‘Sure Indra, is something wrong?’’ She lifted her eyes off the plate.

_ ‘‘Not really, I just want to make you a proposal that I think you are going to like’’

Before Lexa could question more Anya came to the kitchen in a hurry, clearly she was late.

_ ‘‘Shit I’m going late Lexa ready to go?’’ She asked impatiently.

_ ‘‘Yes I just finished eating’’ She said while lifting herself from the chair and gabbing her bag ‘‘Bye, see you later’’

_ ‘‘You are not going to eat?’’ Gustus said seriously.

_ ‘‘I’ll buy something at school’’ And then she was gone.

 

It was Lexa’s turn to drive each one have their own car but today was the only day according to their schedule, they finish classes at the same time.

_ ‘‘What was that?’’ Lexa asked after several minutes of silence, never leaving the eyes of the road.

Anya seem to ignore her when suddenly she answered.

_ ‘‘We argued last night… I can believe him you know? I don’t like them being together’’ She said angry ‘‘They are going to ruin our family’’

_ ‘‘What are you talking about?’’

_ ‘‘My dad and Indra are getting married’’ Lexa almost stops the car in shock. ‘‘He told me last night when I caught them having dinner near my job, and after the arguing we had he has the nerve of bringing her at our house!!’’

_ ‘‘Woah.. I don’t know what to say. Are you sure? They just meet last year’’ Lexa asked still in shock.

_ ‘‘Yes I’m so fucking sure. He even told me about buying a new house to live the five of us’’ Anya seemed to get angrier each time.

_ ‘‘I think they are going pretty fast we barely know Indra and we definetly don’t know Lincoln’’ She added after a pause ‘‘Indra want to see me at luch I’m going to try to get more information’’

_ ‘‘I bet that bitch only want to get you by her side, don’t let her manipulate you’’ She said bitterly.

_ ‘‘I don’t think so she’s my coach and want to propose me something’’ Lexa said ‘‘Besides no matter what we are always going to have our back’’ She said while squizing Anya’s hand.

_ ‘‘Oh God’’ Anya laugh.

_ ‘‘What?’’ Lexa asked confused.

_ ‘‘You are a fucking dork’’ Anya said smiling ‘‘But I still love you little sis’’

_ ‘‘I’m glad I can make you feel better’’ She smiled  ‘‘Lets go after school for some drinks, what do you said?’’

_ ‘‘I’m in I need a distraction and lots of alcohol.’’ Anya said visibly more relaxed

Finally they arrive the halls were very crowded with people catching up and chatting about what they had done the summer.

_ ‘‘I’ll see you at lunch squid’’ Anya said before entering her classroom.

_ ‘‘Don’t call me like that I’m an adult now’’ Lexa pouted causing Anya to laugh.

 

                     ____________________________________________

 

_ ‘‘So what did that bitch wanted?’’ Anya said after giving a large sip to her beer ‘‘I was right?’’

_ ‘‘Her name is Indra’’ Lexa corrected her ‘‘and she want me to be the new captain this season’’ She said with a small smile on her lips

_ ‘‘What?! This is worst than I thought she’s trying to bribe you!!’’ Anya said a bit shocked

_ ‘‘What the fuck are you saying? Octavia had a small accident on vacations and she can’t play soccer for the nex two months.’’ Lexa said not beliving her sister’s paranoid ‘‘Chill out Anya don’t start imagining things’’ 

She seem to relax only to narrow her eyes at Lexa a second later.

_ ‘‘It’s not my fault she’s doing dubious things at this moment, besides why you?’’

_ ‘‘I’m one of the best player they have plus she think my lidership is going to bring something fresh to the team.’’ She said after finishing her beer and calling the waitress ‘‘Although I’m a little worried our next game is against Mount Wheater’’She sighned.

_ ‘‘I have to agree on that you are good’’ Anya always felt admiration for her sister’s abilities at the field, she was so proud ‘‘What is the deal with Mount Weather anyways? You never told me the story’’ At this point Anya had just finish the bowl of peanuts.

_ ‘‘Polaris had lost against them for the past ten years. Indra hopes I’ll recover our honor.’’ She always thought this was unbelivable Polis have some of the best players plus they had played against better teams, according to her.

_ ‘‘She almost doesn’t want anything’’ Anya snorted ‘‘You sure you are ready for this huge responsability? All the school is going to be over you if you fail’’ Worrying obvious in her voice.

The waitress finally came to their table with a notebook on her hand. She was pretty and her eyes had a dangerous look. Maybe it was the alcohol making Lexa see thing.

_ ‘‘Can I bring you something else?’’ Echo, according to the name in her uniform, asked them.

_ ‘‘Sure you can sweetheart, bring us another round of beers and also more peanuts.’’ Anya said with a smirk on her face.

Echo only gave her an annoyed look ‘‘It’s that al-’’ In that moment she was cutted of by Anya.

_ ‘‘Well now that you are offering what about your number?’’ Lexa only face-palmed herself Anya can be very embarrassing sometimes. Since they arrive to the bar she had been hitting on her, clearly she wasn’t interested.

Echo laugh bitterly ‘‘Look I don’t th- ’’ She was cutted off again this time by Lexa.

_ ‘‘Also bring some habanero wings and a small bottle of tequila, thanks’’ And with one final look Echo left to place their order without saying anything else.

_ ‘‘What the fuck Lexa! Don’t cock-block me I almost got her number’’

_ ‘‘Are you blind? She was getting annoyed, she looked like if she was going to give you a punch on the face’’ _Unbelivable_ Lexa said to herself.

_ ‘‘Really?’’ Lexa nodded ‘‘Wow.. She’s perfect. You know I like difficult women’’ She smirked making Lexa rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone got missing and a new relationship begins.

Anya was sleeping pacefully when Indra entered her room. Gustus had gone very early to work making sure Indra will come to bring them breakfast. It was weird that no one was awake so she went upstairs to see what was wrong.

_ ‘‘Anya wake up’’ Nothing.. ‘‘Anya get up’’ She was moving her sleepy body each time harder. ‘‘Mmmm’’ she finally mumble.

_ ‘‘You are going to arrive late at school’’ Indra said with concern on her voice as she opened the courtains giving Anya all the solar light.

When the light hit her face she turned around to the other side ‘‘Fuck off I need five more minutes..’’ She said almost whispering while covering her head with the blacket.

_ ‘‘Lexa’s not here’’ Nothing came in response ‘‘I’m saying she didn’t came to sleep! Get your ass out of the bed and tell me where she is’’ By this Anya woke up immediately still a bit asleep.

_ ‘‘What are you saying? How you know that?’’ Concern in her voice.

_ ‘‘I went to her room and everything is impecable no one slept in that bed last night. Her car does not is here and she’s not answering the phone’’ Indra said calmly. She needed to remain calm, having her head cold to think clearly. ‘‘What happened yesterday?’’

She tried to remember but everything was blurry. She remember being at the bar and drinking then at some point they left together... Yes Lexa an her left together and then she fell asleep in the backseat… Ok that’s weird so who was driving? What happened after? Where’s Lexa? ‘‘I don’t remember… we left the bar together and then someone was driving after that I don’t know’’ Every second she was panicking a little more. She had lost her sister God knows where.

Indra was processing all the information if Gustus find out about this he would be very mad and worry at them. She needed to act quickly. ‘‘Lets go to the bar to see if anyone knows what happened. See you in five outside.’’

 

Minutes later they arrive at the bar spotting Lexa’s car parcked outside, the door of the local was open so they entered.

What they saw was nothing they were prepared to see…

 

                     ____________________________________________

 

When Lexa opened her eyes she notice a few things, first she felt a terrible pain in her head. The second was that she was in a room that wasn’t hers and the third and most important of all she was naked.

She was lying down on her chest only with her ass and a leg being covered by the white sheets. She could feel someone holding her by the waist, the small body of a woman, so she carefully tried to unlock herself from her and when she finally did it she turned around to see the mysterious woman.

Lexa was speechless the blonde girl besides her was gorgeous. She was still sleeping over her chest her head facing Lexa’s. She had a little mole over her lips and some generous breasts, she was hot. Without thinking she dared to touch her skin and it was so soft almost like silk.

Then she turned slowly to see where she was. The room was a little messy, not her style, the walls were hanging some amazing paints about the sky and nature. On the foor was a lot of clothes some of them, she assumed, hers and the blonde.

After gaving one more look at the blonde she was going to sit down when suddenly without warning she could see those beautiful blue eyes. She almost forgot how to breath.

 

Clarke woke up without opening her eyes. She could feel the brunette already awake after what happened last night she shouldn’t be nervous. She had done this a couple of times, having sex and sometimes sleeping with strangers she meet at parties, so she knew how to deal with them the next morning.

But this was different, when she found the brunette drunk and half asleep on the middle of the street, she immediately felt something strange inside her. Attraction it was. Her green eyes, her marked body… that killing jawline that was already her weakness…

She knows she shoudn’t do those things but honestly she wasn’t going to leave her alone so she took her home.

_When they arrive home she quickly brought her some pills and a glass of water also she went for some pajamas for the brunette that was sitting on the couch almost asleep._

__ ‘‘Here you have drink this and you’ll  feel better at morning’’ She handed her the medicine. But the brunette barely move._

_Then she sitted next to her and tried again ‘‘Drink this please, is to avoid you a headache’’ This time the brunette took the pills and drank them completely. It was clear she was too drunk for do anything so she said to her ‘‘I’m going to help you to undress you to wear something more comfortable.’’_

_The brunette only nodded. When she was going to unzipped her jeans she grabed her hand making her gasp. Looking up was her biggest mistake, she immediately lost herself in her green eyes. Like if they were magnets their lips meet in a very passionate way, liking and sucking each other lips._

_Kissing her was like a drug she wanted more and more. Somehow they manage to go to the bedroom and then it happened they had sex but not any sex this one was the best sex she ever had (and that somehow was sad). The brunette clearly knew what to do._

_They had sex plenty of times until they were to tired to continue. At the beginning she was a little surprised of the bulge she was feeling in her center but then she didn’t care. Clarke was a very open-minded person she wasn’t anyone to judge people. The atraction was too stong to worry about those things, she didn’t think about using protection her mind was clouded with lust._

_Everytime she felt the brunette inside her it was like if she was going to die of pleassure it was so good and everytime she wanted more and more. Eventhough the brunette was half drunk now, the girl always treated her with respect and care but at the same time she was passionate and kind of rough some weird combination she started loving._

_Even if she wanted she couldn’t regret that night. It was magical._

 

Now it was time to go back to the reality and face the consecuences of what they did. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were those beautiful eyes again. _It was starting to become something frequent she thought._ After controling her nerves she spoke.

_ ‘‘Good morning stranger, how are you feeling?’’ She said it coolly with a warm smile on her face.

Lexa took a couple of seconds that felt minutes to gather her thoughts _God, she was so beautiful._

_ ‘‘Morning you too..’’ She said before her hand touched the blonde’s face surprising both of them in the process, her thumb caressing her cheek. ‘‘I know it may sound weird due to the cirmcustances...’’ _Really Lexa are yoy going to do it?_ Her mind was telling her not so, but she didn’t listen ‘‘Go on a date with me.’’

 

                     ____________________________________________

 

_ ‘‘Thank you for agreeing on this’’ Lexa said drinking a sip of her orange juice. ‘‘Although I had other thing in mind like a dinner or something like that’’

_ ‘‘You have nothing to thank for I really wanted to do it’’ Clarke spoke touching Lexa’s hand ‘‘and don’t worry if this goes well our second date can be with a dinner.’’

At this Lexa smiled everything was going very well, it was amazing how this woman was making her feel. Maybe things were going quite fast but she didn’t care the only thing she wanted was to know her.

_ ‘‘Wow! You’re fast’’She said smirking ‘‘maybe our thrird date is going to be at the church.’’

Clarke smiled at her ‘‘It wouldn’t surprise me at all I thing we’re a very good match.’’ After realizing what she said she tried to correct herself ‘‘I mean we are pretty good together.. I’m not triying to imply anything we just meet... that would be weird.’’

 _Get you shit together Clarke_ she mentally scolded herself.

_ ‘‘So would be weird date with someone like me?’’ Lexa said half serious half joking.

_ ‘‘What? Shit, no that’s not what I meant. I was trying to say that we just meet and that would be weird.’’ After taking some seconds to gather her thoughts she spoke again ‘‘This has nothing to do with what is between your legs’’ Lexa moved in her chair a bit uncomfortable ‘‘I really like you Lexa a lot and I want to get to know you better.’’

They lost in each other eyes for the millionth time. Lexa remained quiet for a moment until she finally spoke. Clarke was expectantly waiting for something for her to say.

_ ‘‘I really like you Clarke, a lot. And I want to know where is this going but also I don’t want to rush things between us.’’ Lexa finished entwining Clarke’s fingers with hers.

Clarkes heart was beatting faster than ever, the brunette always made her feel nervous in a good way. ‘‘I would love that.’’ She said with a raspy voice. Soon after their eyes filled with lust and wanting for each other. They leaned closer and closer until their lips touched in a sweet kiss making them tremble at the touch.

It was so adictive that quickly escalate to something more heated and passionate not caring the place where they were and who could see them.

Words no were necessary for them with each other company was enough.

Their little bubble was broken when someone yelled at them from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's some mistakes please forgive me english is not my first language. Also things are getting quite fast for a reason, tell me what you think and if I shall continue.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn who interrupted a small Clexa moment. Plus Indra and Anya made some discoveries.

_ ‘‘Clarke!! Darling you shoudn’t be at school?’’ A dark blonde woman aproached to them, she was wearing a lab coat, glasses and a pony tail. The woman was looking at them expentantly for an answer, holding a cup of coffee in one of her hands when Clarke finally spoke.

_ “Today my classes begin a little bit later’’ She lied, until that exact moment she remembered she had to go to school. She was mentally thinking if she should introduce them or not when the woman spoke again.

_ “Are you going to introduce me your girlfriend or I have to do it by myself?’’ Both Lexa and Clarke’s eyes widened at her words, they just met.. well they were knowing each other and Clarke didn’t want to scare Lexa away.

Lexa cleared her throat and after regainig composture she said “Good morning ma’am my name is Lexa Woods and I’m Clarke’s friend nice to meet you’’ She stood up and extended her hand to the woman. The woman looked at her reaching her hand and giving her a small smile “Nice to meet you Lexa I’m Abby Griffin Clarke’s mom’’ Lexa was surprised to met her mom in short amount of time, but she didn’t show it. She turned her head to see Clarke’s reaction but she only avoided her gaze clearly nervous.

_ “We were just having breakfast and talking... Umm would you like to join us?” Lexa asked Abby who seem to consider the offer for a momment, it was a opportunity she coudn’t reject. Working at the hospital barely left her time to spend with her daughter and husband, besides she wanted to know this girl Clarke was with. “I’ll like that, darling you don’t mind right?” Abby said.

_ “Of couse I don’t mind mom... just behave plese” She said the last part in a whisper that only Abby heard. The only response Clarke got was a wink.

_ “Perfect I’ll call the waitress” Lexa said eagerly.

                     ____________________________________________

_ “So this are the places you two frequent in your free time? I don’t know how to feel about it, not even my son visits this kind of places.”

_ “That you know” Anya muttered but quickly regreted what she said as Indra gave her a deadly look “Besides last night was different… It was a small bar not this” She said pointing everything around. “Oh look there is the same waitress from yesterday let’s go.”

The place was very different from last night now it was a strip club, full of dancing women and horny men the last ones clearly drunk sitting in chairs facing the front of the stage, that wasn’t there before, leering those beautiful girls. Some of the dancers looked a bit young but they didn’t pay too much attention to that.  

Anya was heading first to the bar when some girl throw her bra to her face making her almost fell, but she didn’t miss her objective as she finally reached the woman.

_ “Echo! Please wait” She shouted with the music was almost imposible to hear anything. The woman turned around and rolled her eyes when she spotted the person who was calling her.

_ “Well, well, well what do we have here? Are you here to cause more troubles or what?” She said with a defiant tone and her hands on her hips “Look I’m glad to see you.. Stop smiling is not like that!”

Anya had a playful grin on her face “I’m not doing anything but is gratifying the fact that you missed me” She said while giving a few steps towards her “So, that means you finally fell to my charm.”

_ “Hahaha you wish, I’m glad to see you because you need to pay for all your drinks and the damage you cause.” In that moment she told another woman to bring her something Anya coudn’t heard.

_ “What damages? Tell me exactly what happened” Indra said with a serious expression and an authoritative tone.

Echo didn’t seemed to be scared for that woman “Your friend can tell you exactly what happened I don’t have time for this so my friend here is going to give you the bill and then you can have the car back”

_ “You have Lexa’s car?! So Lexa is not here?!” Anya shouted in disbelief.

_ “Listen kid” Indra said while grabbing Echo from her T-Shirt and pushing her against the wall “Tell me what happened last night and where my daughter is or I swear that I’ll rip your head off if you don’t tell me.” Well this scared Echo but only a little bit, this woman was intimidating. She didn’t want any more troubles her boss was going to come in a couple of days and she needed to fix everything before he came.

_ “Ok, ok lets not get violent I’ll tell you what happened.” She released herself from Indra’s strong grip and motioned them to follow her “Lets go to the office and talk.” They needed a quiet place to talk and the only private place was her boss’ office.

 

The walk to the office was tense and silent when they reached the last door in the hallway behing the stage and then went up some stairs until finally arriving to their destination.

_ “I’ll go to the point, last night you were very drunk when some guys approached to you, then you started having a drinking contest and finally I don’t know what happened but suddenly you were fighting against those guys” She made a pause to them to digest what she had told them “Then I called a cab for you two to leave and your sister, I supose, gave me her car’s keys as promise you would return to pay the damages and everything you drank.”

 _ “That doesn’t make any sense, so why they didn’t call us or any of their friends? And that car is very expensive I doubt Lexa would give it to you so easily” Indra said “Besides Anya is perfect, she doesn’t have any bruises nor injuries.”

Echo sighned this was taking too long and was almost time to close the place, the only thing she wanted was to go home to rest before starting her next shift. The concept of the place was very weird but she loved it being a restaurant-bar at noon when people could go and have some snacks and drinks to relax and talk was good. And at night it was a strip club when people could unleash their deepest desires, both men and women loved this place and the tips were significantly higher.

They only have a couple of hours to clean the place to become again in the friendly bar people liked, and without enough personal it was a very tiring task to do. Her boss didn’t want to hire more people, with the waitresses and the strippers were more than enough for him, the place was one of the more popular and successful in the town so clearly he could afford to hire more people but that would mean less money for him and of course he didn’t want that.

_ “For what I saw last night those guys didn’t have a chance, they just needed a punch in the face to pass out. They coudn’t connect a single punch at you, which by the way was very impressive.” She said the last part winking her eye at Anya, which made her a bit nervous. “The car was just to ensure they will come to pay the $5,000 dollars; you pay you have it back.”

_ “Five thousand dollars?!! That’s insane” Both said at the same time disbelief and surprise in their voices. Echo only nodded. “And what about the other guys, they also participated in the fight” Anya shouted.

_ “Correct, they already paid the other half. And before you start complaning again let me tell you that all the furniture here is expensive plus the discomfort this incident originated to our clients.”

 _Unbelievable_ the first time in months that they go out to have some fun and things like this happen, it seems that the universe is giving her a lesson. Is this some sort of punishment for being a bad daughter?... Ok no all this happened because her dad and Indra were getting married so Anya sweared to herself that if something wrong happened to Lexa she was going to find the responsibles and made them pay. She’ll deal with her dad and Indra later.

_ “Ok, I guess we don’t have another option.” Indra said a little bit tired, she was having too many emotions in one day but she never lost the calm.

_ “Right you don’t.”

_ “Now before giving you the money, tell me where is Lexa because she didn’t arrive home yesterday.”

_ “We are not responsible for our clients once they left the bar, I don’t need to remind you how drunk you were last night and you didn’t have a car anymore so I called a cab for you two to leave and then I don’t know what happened.”

Great now they were in the same place without knowing anything about Lexa. Indra was considering calling the police... and Gustus _damn_ she tought, he was going to be very mad at them, when Echo spoke again.

_ “Have you tried to call her?”

_ “Of course we did it Indra call her at mornig but she didn’t pick up” Anya answered.

_ “Sorry to hear that, maybe she’s with someone. It’s not new that being drunk people end in bed with someone”

 _ “If you tried to made us feel better you didn’t. Who knows with who and where she is.” Indra said seriously.

_ “What if you try again maybe she’s awake now”

_ “This is your best idea genious to call her knowing she’s not going to pick up?” Both Echo and Indra glared at her. “Fine I’ll call her again but since now I’m telling you she’s not going to answer.” She pulled out her pone and called Lexa “See she’s not… LEXA?? WHERE ARE YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think comments and kudos are appreciated. Also I'll post another chapter before the Sunday (or two) so you don't have to wait that long :)


	4. Not a Chapter

First of all thank you for all your support, I just want to say that I'm going to keep writting this story I won't abbandon it.  
I had several chapters already written but school is being crazy and my laptop is at my parents house (in other state) and all my job is there :( but I promise soon I'm going to post another chapter and from now on they are going to be longer.  
Sorry but I needed to explain myself because I don't like to leave things unfinished, if I wrote this story is because I'm going to finish it.  
Thanks (again) and sorry (again) for the explanation no one asked for, have a good day (or night).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome.


End file.
